


Sound is Wave.

by Againsthe



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Tarn is in training.
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againsthe/pseuds/Againsthe
Summary: 塔恩正在接受声音训练。





	Sound is Wave.

塔恩想起了他在工程学院里的那段日子。

千分之一的独特，界外者面临的孤立，虎视眈眈的议员以及功能主义评议会无处不在的压力。工程学院一度是他的世外桃源——尽管需要带着一个抑制器示人，他才不会在自己失控的能力中一次又一次承受痛苦——那对脑波的抑制时常让他感到连停下来慢慢思考都困难，但他仍然想那样的生活或许会一直持续。

然而一切终止得如此突然，让人措手不及，毫无准备。

面对倾轧而来也无法改变的现实。

他感到无力，感到无能，也感到无助。

于是从达穆斯到小毛病，从届外者到霸天虎，从切除之刑的受害者到威震天最坚定的追随者。

塔恩一次，一次，又一次地竭尽全力、乃至疯狂地想要摆脱弱小的自己。他摘掉抑制器，找回双手，甚至接受直达根本的改造。他用坚固的装甲将自己覆盖，将偷来的面孔用紫色的面具遮盖，然后再次将名字和过往一起遗弃。他几乎已经做到了，带着某种无法自拔的沉迷，他几乎已经摆脱了曾经弱小的那个自我，但这一刻他却感到自己仿佛再一次回到了原点，仿佛所有这一切努力都被掀翻了，他的外壳被尽数剥下，曝露出一颗脆弱易碎的海绿色火种，以及从那火种中诞生的软弱无能的思想。

——仿佛他身上的一切变化，没有带来任何变化。

回荡的音波从四面八方挤压而至，层层叠加，形成如恒星崩塌一般的震动，震耳欲聋。它们拉扯、推挤着塔恩，像拍击一叶沉浮的孤舟，惊涛骇浪裹天席地。堆积过厚的扭曲甚至导致光线开始衍射，空间宛如被人从一角击碎的玻璃。塔恩不再感觉清晰，他的意识如笼罩在锈海漫无边际的酸蚀云雾之下，令人齿轮发酸的高频音波刺进接收器，甚至仿佛要穿透接收器直刺进脑模块。持续不断的压力飞快地消耗着塔恩的精力，压榨到极限的三位一体终于松脱了对回路的完全控制。下一阵音浪凶狠地冲击而来时，塔恩紧绷的意识细微地恍惚了一瞬。这就像是推倒了多米诺塔的第一块骨牌，或是从一台持续运行的庞大机器中突然抽掉了一枚齿轮，脆弱的对抗平衡磬然不复。席卷而来的音浪突破塔恩的抵抗，碾压至他的装甲表面。他的音频护障只坚持了几个纳秒便开始发出尖锐的警报，警告着即将可能在震荡中产生的严重机体损伤。那一瞬间塔恩甚至以为自己听到了某种近乎水晶出现裂痕的噼啪声响，或是金属承受压力时的吱呀，但在周围庞大的音波之中这种细微的杂音定然只可能是他处理器中的幻觉。

空气携带着不可理喻的重量狠狠压向塔恩的肩头，他单膝跪了下去，闪金色膝部护板在地面上磕出了一道浅白的印记，装甲过人的硬度在与地面金属的对抗中表现出近乎碾压的优势，而在声音层面的对抗中，塔恩表现的就像那块地面金属一样狼狈。

塔恩并不死心，他仍尝试了一次。那颗海绿色的火种在尝试之中颤抖，如果此时有一个调整过特殊感知的塞伯坦人在此，他一定会看到塔恩身边力场是如何像即将喷发的金属间歇泉口一样炙热地翻滚，表现出骇人的危险。

但这无济于事，周围的声音已经太大了，即便他已经如此努力仍然听不到自己的声音。换句话说，他尽了自己最大的努力，却仍然没办法夺回自己对身周震荡频率的控制权。

怀着又一次地挫败感，塔恩更深地跪了下去。不久之前，他还自负地认为自己只会向真正伟大的人，比如威震天屈膝，但现在他已经被迫习惯了在对抗中失败所带来的这种某个层面上的羞辱。双膝跪地之后，很快就是双手，然后手肘，直到塔恩彻底趴伏下去之前，周围的音浪还在愈来愈变得更强。最后一刻来临时，塔恩的光镜近乎在闪烁中熄灭。从他火种散发出的波动被压抑，压抑，再压抑，从扩展到身体周围相当大的范围一直被压缩到他的机体中，再从机体中被压缩到火种舱之中。厚重的金属护甲并不能从这种无形的压力中保护他，还有他的火种。

有一个瞬间塔恩以为自己的火种会被这已经难以形容之庞大的音波冲击彻底吹熄。

然而在死亡的恐惧来得及浮现之前，所有的一切突然消失得一干二净，就像从未出现过一般。塔恩的火种波动失去了外来的压力后，反弹性地快速扩张，扩张，再扩张。此时此刻，塔恩仿佛自己能够控制一切的波动。他的火种力场一直到触碰房间阻隔声音和所有波动的特殊墙壁，才像海潮撞上礁石一样迅速地回拢，而那种掌控一切的感觉也随之消失。

这感觉从另一个角度而言犹如死后重生，他从某种模糊的境地再一次回到了现实，而毫不夸张地说，他确实刚刚在回归火种源的边缘极其危险地晃了个漂移。

塔恩从压力中解放了，他将自己狼狈的模样从地上收拾起来。危机散去之后，机体的换气系统自然而然地开始满荷工作。他的护甲缝隙之中升腾着白色的冷凝雾气，某种剧烈运动后才会产生的锯齿电脉冲在他的四肢回路中流窜，带有一种电流刺激般的酥麻。他的火种在火种舱之中剧烈地颤动着，甚至比几秒钟前他努力驱动它，想要夺回控制权的时候还颤动得剧烈。

火种几近熄灭到重新活跃燃烧之间骤然起落，使得这几种感觉交织在塔恩的处理器之中，挥之不去。

_> 要求：体会，记住这个感觉。_

_> 下一次你要试着做同样的事情。_

塔恩望向了屋顶处的某个方向，他知道另一个人正在通过那里的监视器看着他。

“我会的。”他说。

_> 很好。_

周围的白色灯光黯淡下去，几秒钟后它们转换成一种更为柔和的光线重新亮起。塔恩从自己的肩颈拔下一根一根连接着信息借口的数据线，一松手，这些让人不安的东西便在回弹齿轮的作用下簌簌地自己收回了墙内。这会儿塔恩在思考，究竟是如何天才的人才能设计出这样一套模拟系统，能够近乎完美地欺骗一个人的感官，此时此刻他的指尖上仍然残留着温度和那种酥麻感。

塔恩没能继续深入想下去。

他的背后传来隐秘地液压传动声。尽管没有听到脚步，塔恩依然转过了身。

“声波。”塔恩叫出来者的名字，略微低头看着比自己矮下不少的情报官。

_> 跟我前往平衡室接受检查。_

声波的行动一如既往，简洁且概括，丝毫不冗赘。他并没有和塔恩进一步交流的欲望，只说了这一句话便转身引路。塔恩很有自觉地保持着安静，毕竟情报官的名声在霸天虎之间并不好。他沉默地跟在引路的情报官身后，方才的思考迅速转变为对声波的探索。塔恩盯着前方这台蓝色的机体，目光近乎赤裸地划过他的后背，带着对那些看似并不十分突出的结构的好奇：它们是否真的能制造出像刚才那样猛烈的音波攻击。另一方面，塔恩也想知道，如果有朝一日，声波背叛了他的标志，自己是否能履行自己领受职责。

如果前一个问题的答案是肯定的，第二个答案似乎也显而易见。

但声波选择利用模拟设备本身就证明了一些事情。

因此对于塔恩，这些现在还是未知数，除非那一天真的到来，否则他就只能继续保留着自己的好奇。

到那时，他会得到一份访问霸天虎中最为精确的数据库的授权，打开属于声波的那一份个人档案。而现在，他对声波的了解仅限于他了解的部分，和威震天愿意告诉他的部分。

他和声波之间所有的接触都只是因为威震天命令他想办法提升塔恩的能力应用，只因为大帝认为他所有的手下之中，只有声波还算是在声音方面有所造诣。他并没有失望，或者说，声波从不让他失望。

此时此刻，塔恩已经从自己刚才的体验中找到了一些灵感。下一次的训练会安排在一个可以预见的时刻，虽然有些漫长，但到了那时他就能试着洗清自己在模拟中所受的羞辱，只要他在那之前将自己的灵感变成合适的技巧。

这样的事情被威震天允许。

那位出身平民的帝王乐见下属之间的争斗，乃至于对他本人的挑战，因为他不畏挑战，也根本不会畏惧。

或许，他不需要等到下一次？

塔恩的处理器中突然生出了这样的想法。他的视线再次从前方的情报官身上扫过，某种冲动驱使他停下了脚步。

“我有多少时间？”他问道。

受到询问情报官同样停下，他转过身，然后看着塔恩，只是看着。没有表情，没有声音，什么都没有。塔恩也知道这种时候一定有属于他的磁带在暗中紧盯着他，也知道这是一个反问，除非他表明自己的意图，否则他便不会作出任何回答。

于是。

他不打算解释。

塔恩从开口时便开始调整自己的火种频率。他有一个想法，而他认为这个想法不需要等到下一次就可以验证。现在，塔恩海绿色火种的波动正在接近刚才最后那一刻极限扩张时的状态，力场开始笼罩至一个相当大的范围，二倍、三倍……掌控的感觉再次回到塔恩的身上。当他的力场触碰到另一个火种的那个瞬间，塔恩知道：他的灵感方向完全正确。

声波显然察觉到了这种不怀好意的，侵略性的触碰。他警惕地退了一步，向着远离塔恩的方向，并开始向外发送信号给他的磁带金刚。

“不。”

塔恩的力场已经将他彻底包裹起来，这信号被塔恩轻而易举地掐灭。因为声音是波，所以一切波均可以被声音干涉，例如火种——纯粹的能量，散发的纯粹波动。塔恩从自己的火种濒临熄灭到体验中领悟到声波想要告诉他的这一道理，而作为一个优秀的学生，塔恩能够举一反三他。他意识到为了压制一颗火种，声波需要模拟出近乎恐怖的，足以压垮一个六阶战士的音浪，但他自己却可以用更简便的方式达到相似目的：他的海绿色火种拥有“千分之一”的独特天赋，并且，更重要的是，他的天赋已与声音关联到一起。

声波的后退在塔恩眼里像是兔子受到惊吓时的反应。他喜欢这种感觉，并享受这种感觉。强弱的对比颠倒。他强大，面对他的人弱小，他可以肆意戏弄他们的命运，掌握他们生死，饕餮他们的恐惧。而这时，最美好的事情莫过于看到被掌控的无助从他们的身上缓缓流淌而出。

“所以。”塔恩压低音量和音调，他早就熟练了如何控制自己的发声器，“从这里到平衡室，我还有多少时间？”

声波的机体顿住了，很久都没有回应。

紫色面具下塔恩的面孔上露出了微笑，某种复仇的快意奔流在他的回路之中。曾经只能够让无意识的机器停顿失控的能力早已经升级为对有意识塞伯坦人对干扰，在声音的增幅下它早已上了一个台阶，而现在它正向更为精进的方向发展。

塔恩好奇他是否真的能做到“命令”一颗火种，而此时的机会恰好。

这确实是某种报复，为了他在刚才训练中几近死亡的体验。

不过一定要说的话，塔恩更愿意称之为——感谢。

但事情并没有彻底滑向塔恩预料的方向，有时这并不是一件坏事，如果一切来得太顺利，那么一定要小心有诈。

塔恩的接收器侦测到了另一股低频脉冲，不是他熟悉的任何一种。这股脉冲来自声波，显而易见。当它划过他的机体——他的火种舱时，那颗海绿的能量凝结球体震动频率轻微地延迟了一瞬，甚至不足一个纳秒，但这打乱了他原本的节奏。

塔恩张开的力场再次倒卷，一个瞬间的失衡就可以导致它停止扩张回收。

声波再一次看向他。

_> 有趣的尝试。评价：仍然缺乏技巧。_

这一次换成塔恩向后退了一点。

他刚才做了什么？又是这种“一点”击溃吗？

塔恩镇定了片刻，将自己不自觉向后的脚挪回原位，不示弱地瞪着他。

“好极了，你现在打算做什么？告诉陛下我袭击了你吗？我想你不是其他人，你不会像红蜘……”

_> 对象：塔恩。行为：拖延。_

塔恩卡了个壳。

“什么？”

_> 建议：尽快前往平衡室。_

一拳击中空气的失落感包围了塔恩，声波看起来并没有把他这个大胆的尝试——挑衅放在眼里。

“啊，是，好的，我会的。”塔恩说，“我们继续走吧。”

他走向声波，后者一直看着他，看着他走到自己的身边，然后才转身。

这一次塔恩走在他身侧不远的地方。从这个角度和距离想要看到他，塔恩需要再低下一点头。他看起来更小了，即便情报官在普通机体之间已然属于大型。

塔恩的兴趣并没有因为刚才的小问题而消失殆尽，他怀着同样的好奇思考着，如果他从近距离突然动手，用机体之间的强度差异压制声波，情报官会有怎样的反应和应对手段。

但这些的答案恐怕真的得等到下一次了。

平衡室到了，塔恩越过情报官，除了负责机体的罗布，威震天的首席科学家不出意料地在等着。

“议员。”

塔恩带着笑意，但处理器中想着的却是：他们似乎并没有发现他和声波的略微迟到。当他用余光瞟向身后时，却发现情报官已经走了，就像他进入模拟室时一样无声无息。

塔恩又产生了第三个疑问，关于声波对他的评价，但他很快便决定将这个问题放进处理队列的最下层。

罗布开始在他的身上忙来忙去，而震荡波则检查着接入的数据线中导出的有关数据。塔恩用无趣的光镜看着他们，他在处理器内回味着刚才模拟时，音波的压迫从身上消失瞬间的感受。

和那比起来，这些检查、调整和研究便显得格外枯燥了。

但除了声波，塔恩不乏傲慢地想，还有哪个霸天虎能带给他类似的乐趣呢？

答案是没有。

他开始期待下一次训练能够早些到来了。

幸好，善于等待向来是塔恩自诩的优秀品质之一。

 

 


End file.
